The present invention relates to an interface converter for functionally connecting two devices that comply with different interface standards.
Interface standards progress at high speeds. To adapt to a new interface standard, a conventional device must have an interface that complies with the new interface standard. For example, when using a peripheral device that complies with a new interface standard, an interface that complies with the new interface standard must be provided for a main device. However, it takes much time to develop a main device that has an interface complying with the new standard. Thus, there is a demand for an interface converter that adapts a main device, which does not have an interface complying with a new standard, to a new interface standard.
A conventional main device, such as a personal computer, is provided with an interface complying with the AT Attachment Packet Interface (ATAPI) standard or the AT Attachment (ATA) standard to perform data communication with peripheral devices (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,274). In recent years, interfaces complying with the Universal Serial Bus 2.0 standard (hereafter simply referred to as USB) are often used in main devices and peripheral devices to facilitate connection and disconnection of the peripheral devices. For example, the USB interface enables two devices to be connected and disconnected in a state in which the power supply is activated. Devices having USB devices have therefore become popular.
Much time is required to newly develop a main device or a peripheral device provided with a USB interface. Thus, an interface converter is used to convert commands, status, and data between a USB interface and an interface complying with other standards. For example, a USB-ATAPI converter converts commands, status, and data complying with the USB standard to those complying with the ATAPI standard. A USB-ATA converter converts commands, status, and data complying with the USB standard to those complying with the ATA standard. The employment of the interface converter enables a main device or a peripheral device complying with the USB standard to be developed within a short period of time.
The commands and layout of signal lines differ between an interface complying with the ATAPI standard and an interface complying with the ATA standard. However, the connectors of the ATAPI and ATA connectors have identical shapes. Therefore, for example, the USB-ATIPI converter may be connected to a connector of an ATA device. However, communication cannot be performed between the ATA device and the USB device. Accordingly, there is a shortcoming in that communication cannot be performed with the USB device even though the interface converter is connected.